BARBIE
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Konsep untuk debut MV Ken adalah 'Ken and Barbie', lalu siapakah yang akan menjadi 'Barbie'nya?


**BARBIE**

**.**

Main cast: Ken, Ravi (VIXX)

.

.

.

"Yak! Konsep untuk debut single Ken hyung adalah 'Ken and Barbie', tentu saja Ken hyung yang akan menjadi Ken, dan salah seorang yeoja trainee Jellyfish ent. akan menjadi Barbienya," ucap Ravi yang akan menjadi produser untuk debut solo Ken.

"Yeoja? Nugu?" Ken mengernyitkan dahinya, menebak-nebak siapa yeoja yang akan menjadi 'Barbie'nya.

"Yeoja?" Maknae Hyuk yang kebetulan lewat secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua hyung-nya.

"Hyukkie… Hyukkie…," panggil Ken sebelum maknae mereka menghilang di balik daun pintu.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Sini…" Ken menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Hyukkie pun menurut, sejurus kemudian ia telah duduk manis di antara Ken dan Ravi.

"Bagaimana kalau uri Hyukkie yang jadi 'Barbie'?" usul Ken yang lansung ditanggapi dengan sebuah gelengan dari sang produser, Kim Ravi.

"Barbie? Aku jadi Barbie? Andwe…." Hyukkie pun menolak ide gila Ken.

"Satu kali ini saja, MV kita pasti akan disukai Starlight, dan lagu kita juga pasti akan menjadi big hit, ketimbang harus yeoja yang menjadi Barbie-nya."

"Shireo! Lebih baik N hyung saja, dia kan jauh lebih cantik daripada aku kalau dirias seperti yeoja."

"Tapi aku maunya Hyukkie…"

"Shireo!"

"Jebal…"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Lagipula aku tidak mirip Barbie!"

Ken dan Ravi sama-sama terdiam, sepertinya mereka sedang berpikir, atau mungkin sedang membayangkan Hyukkie memakai dress serta wig ala Barbie.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Empat detik…

Lima detik…

"Hahahaha…. Ani, ani, jangan Hyukkie barbie-nya, jangan."

"Dari tadi kan aku sudah tidak setuju," cibir Ravi.

"Tuh kan, Ravi hyung juga tidak setuju aku jadi Barbie-nya, lebih baik sekarang Ken hyung jalan-jalan keliling sambil mencari namja atau yeoja cantik yang lebih pantas dijadikan barbie. Sudalah, aku kan tadinya mau ke toilet. Annyeong…" Hyukkie melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua hyung tercintanya tersebut.

.

.

.

Ken dan Ravi telah menyelesaikan seluruh rangkaian rekaman suara untuk debut single Ken namun keduanya masih belum juga menemukan calon barbie untuk MV yang bahkan _shooting_-nya akan dimulai sore nanti.

Kini Ken sedang berlatih koreografi bersama para dancer, sedangkan Ravi duduk di ruangannya sambil memainkan pensil di tangannya, bingung memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi barbie nanti, waktunya juga semakin dekat, ia tidak mungkin menyeret artis dari agensi lain ke studio begitu saja untuk dijadikan barbie, setidaknya ia harus membuat perjanjian melalui manager beberapa hari sebelumnya. Jangan sampai nanti dirinya sendiri yang 'disulap' menjadi Barbie.

Sesekali ia menengok ke arah pintu yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka, siapa tau ada 'calon mangsa' yang lewat. Sangat tidak diharapkan, sedari tadi yang lewat justru para manager, mulai dari manager Seo InGuk yang bolak-balik ke toilet – sepertinya ia terkena diare, kemudian manager Brian Joo yang juga sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali lewat, lalu 'Mickey Manager' a.k.a VIXX manager.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!"

Sebuah bohlam lampu muncul di atas kepala Ravi, kini ia tau apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Ravi-ya, ottokaji? Shooting akan segera dimulai, tapi kita bahkan belum dapat calon Barbie-nya," ucap Ken panik.

Kini semuanya sudah siap dan shooting untuk MV debut Ken akan segera dimulai.

"Tenang saja, Barbie-nya sebentar lagi muncul, tenang saja."

Ken mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Hingga shooting untuk part dance selesai, 'sang Barbie' belum juga muncul, padahal setelah ini adalah shooting untuk plot drama dimana Ken akan bertemu dengan 'Barbie'-nya.

"Ravi-ya… Mana?"

Ravi hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman sambil melirik ke arah seorang(?) 'Barbie' yang sedang berjalan lambat ke arah mereka.

"Wow… Cantiknya," puji Ken begitu ia mengikuti arah pandang Ravi dan melihat sosok 'Barbie' istimewa tersebut.

Sepertinya Ken belum sadar siapa sebenarnya namja yang telah 'disulap' menjadi 'Barbie'.

"Ehm… Nuguya? Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya…" Ken mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

PLETAK!

'Barbie' cantik tersebut menjitak kepala Ken dengan sadisnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Akh. Appo!"

Merasa familiar juga dengan tangan yang menjitaknya, ia baru sadar siapa sebenarnya 'Barbie' dihadapannya tersebut.

"Hyung… Taekwoon hyung!?" tanya Ken memastikan.

Sosok 'Barbie' tersebut melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa menanggapi Ken, membuatnya semakin yakin.

"Ravi-ya… Benar itu Taekwoon hyung?"

Ravi hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum bangga. Tentu saja ia bangga, berhasil membuat namja paling _manly _di VIXX berubah menjadi 'Barbie'.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku minta bantuan N hyung. Aku dan N hyung meminta Taekwoon hyung untuk menjadi 'Barbie' kali ini saja, kemudian setelahnya kami akan mengizinkannya memelihara kucing di V pride. Sebenarnya aku meminta N hyung yang menjadi 'Barbie', tapi aku pikir-pikir lagi kalau N hyung kan sudah biasa, Taekwoon hyung lah satu-satunya member VIXX yang belum pernah 'berubah' jadi yeoja, jadi aku pikir Starlight pasti akan sangat senang kalau kali ini Taekwoon hyung, hehehe…"

**END**

**.**

_Mian kalau ceritanya kurang menrik…_

_But, review please…._

_Thank you ^^_


End file.
